Substance applicators are generally well known to be used for nail polish. Non-disposable nail polish containers have been well known in the art. Nail polish containers generally consist of a bottle and an applicator attached to a screw-top cap. Due to misplaced caps for these containers, nail polish can evaporate when exposed to air or be susceptible to spillage. Additionally, the applicator elements are known to become worn out and ineffective after repeated usage. These common problems have led to inventions disclosing applicators which are single-use, thus partially overcoming some problems associated with non-disposable nail polish containers.
One such type of a disposable nail polish applicator uses a frangible ampul and a brush attached to the bottom of a housing. Once grasped, the housing breaks the ampul and releases nail polish into a chamber and to the brush. Such a device presents obvious disadvantages, as there is no sturdy base in which the brush can rest during application of the nail polish.
A need exists for a disposable substance applicator assembly that is free-standing, wherein the applicator container is removable from the base and a nail filing element is incorporated in the applicator assembly.
Therefore, a need exists for a substance applicator assembly, which contains a substance in a sealed container and is disposable after one use. Further, a need exists for a sealed container for the substance that can be manually opened, allowing for a user to remove the applicator with a desired amount of substance and to provide for a free-standing substance applicator with a nail filing element.